1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cassette recording-medium recording and/or reproducing apparatus, more particularly is directed to the cassette loading and unloading device of the apparatus, and is suitably applied to a cassette tape VTR, the cassette holding means of which is secured inside the lid thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cassette tape VTR and the like, the cassette holder in which the cassette is inserted, is integrally secured inside the lid so as to enable the cassette holder to be moved between the cassette receiving position and the cassette loading position due to opening and shutting of the lid. However, in such a cassette loading and unloading device, it becomes difficult to withdraw the cassette by hand as the cassette is more deeply inserted into the cassette holder, because the lid interferes with the manual operation.